onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 877
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Parting Time - Pudding's Last Wish" is the 877th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji finds out about Pedro's death as the Straw Hats successfully sail out of Totto Land, and as she overhears the news on Cacao Island, Pudding weeps while recalling her memories with Sanji. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée tends to Katakuri's wounds. She reveals that she knows he had laid on his back before, and built up his invulnerable image to protect his siblings after she was attacked as a child. Jinbe, the Sun Pirates, and Germa 66 prepare to retreat from Cacao Island, but they are stopped by the arrival of Big Mom. Meanwhile, Sanji gets back to work cooking food for his crew, and as he does this, his father Zeff serves some rowdy pirates at Baratie. Long Summary As the Thousand Sunny sails through calm ocean, Sanji finds out that Pedro has died. He is surprised to hear this, and remembers their first encounter on Zou, when the jaguar mink had begged him to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi from death after Jack's attack. Carrot tells him to not feel bad, as this is what Pedro wanted and they would not have escape alive without his sacrifice. She then starts sobbing, and Sanji comforts her. Chopper is tending to Luffy's wounds when cotton candy snow starts falling, which the crew takes as a sign that they are almost out of Totto Land. The battle between the Sun Pirates, Germa 66, and the Big Mom Pirates continues raging on Cacao Island, and Jinbe puts himself into the fray as he attacks the Big Mom Pirates' ships. Pudding remains camped out in an alley in Chocolat Town, and weeps as she holds a roll of film in her hands. She remembers being once set to fool and kill Sanji during their wedding, serving as Big Mom's pawn even as her mother frequently made rude comments about her third eye, which she had been bullied for since childhood. Thanks to that, Sanji complimenting her third eye, which Pudding had intended to use to stun him with repulsion during their wedding, caused her to break down in tears. In the last moments of their time together on Cacao Island, Pudding had kissed Sanji, but promptly removed his memories of the event, leaving him wondering what her request was as she ran off. Now, she is alone with just the roll of Sanji's memories. On Whole Cake Island, Mont-d'Or tries calling Perospero to find out Big Mom's whereabouts, but is unsuccessful and receives a call from Cacao Island. The call reveals that a stray Territorial Sea Slug had picked up the Sunny on the edge of Totto Land, meaning they had successfully escaped the Big Mom Pirates' territory. Mont-d'Or's group reacts with anguish, and after hearing this report, Jinbe, the Sun Pirates, and Germa 66 pull out of the battle on Cacao Island as they prepare to retreat. However, everyone sees Big Mom coming onto the scene, and the Sun Pirates and Germa brace to take her on. Jinbe is intent on remaining alive, but the Big Mom Pirates' overwhelming assault on their enemies is renewed as they celebrate their captain's arrival. As she reaches Cacao Island, Big Mom asks her enemies if they will give her their lifespan or die. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée goes to the defeated Katakuri and begins treating his wounds. She asks him why he got up and fell on his back after initially falling forward, and Katakuri admits that his reputation of never laying on his back is a lie. Brûlée reveals that she knows this, having seen him through mirrors, but she thinks no less of him, as she knows that Katakuri took on his invulnerable image to protect his siblings. When they were children, Katakuri enjoyed eating donuts with his massive mouth on full display, and if anyone made fun of it, he would just beat them up. However, one day he discovered that the people he beat up gave Brûlée a cut across her face out of revenge, and although Brûlée insisted that he was fine the way he was, Katakuri could not handle his sister getting hurt because of him. Donning a scarf to cover his mouth and wielding Mogura, Katakuri went to take down Brûlée's attackers. In the present, Katakuri asks about what happened to Luffy. Brûlée reveals that he escaped from Totto Land, and as she expected, Katakuri smiles at the news. On the seas outside of Totto Land, Luffy remarks that he is hungry. Sanji asks if he wants him to cook something, and Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot are ecstatic for him to do so. As Sanji starts cooking, a group of rowdy pirates comes to Baratie and demands food. The cooks are displeased and hesitant about serving them, but Zeff starts cooking right away. Sanji and Zeff both comment that everyone gets hungry, and so they cook to serve everyone who wants food. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Pudding looking up at a falling snowdrop. **Jinbe using Vagabond Drill to destroy a paddle ship. **There is a mention of a territorial sea slug at the border of Big Mom's territory and it detected the Thousand Sunny escaping. **The reactions of Mont-d'Or, Smoothie, Daifuku, and Oven when they hear that the Straw Hats escaped. **Niji fighting with the merged decuplets before withdrawing. **Jinbe and Aladdin having a conversation as Big Mom arrives at Cacao Island. *Prim and Joconde were not shown in this episode. *Katakuri's childhood flashback is extended. *This is the last episode of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Site Navigation